bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Niyari
Niyari '(lit, Japanease for ''Grinning, ニヤリ) ''is a female of an unknown race that is living in the human world. She was the cause of the nuclear explosion created by Heiya Shonin. Her relationship in the future was forged with Batalla Serenata. For her powers over Hollows, she has been dubbed: '''Oni '(lit, 鬼). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities *Hand to Hand Expert: By using her fists to do the talking, Niyari has obtained this power through means of taking it from another person. Ferocious blows that can dent in semi-trucks, and blows strong enough to send enemies flying through several buildings, Niyari has no fear of an enemy at close range. *Expert Swordswoman: Using direct and straight-forward blows, Niyari can crush through an enemies defense and prod her way through their fighting style by taking notes of their speed, reaction time, and various other statistics. Vertical sweeps her main form of offense, Niyari rarely goes to the defensive unless she must. **'''Purazuma Kirikizu: (lit, Japanease for Plasma Gask, プラズマ切り傷) Is the secondary basic technique of Niyari's Zanpakuto. It enables her to constrict and pressurize the air so tightly, that she can form a layer of plasma over her blade's form, creating a dangerous concotion to her offense, burning and electrifying energy. *'Shunpo User': The ability to exert a minature spike of spiritual pressure in the result to vanish at high-speeds to move one's self is a technique that is known to most Shinigami, and also Niyari. Being new to the world of spirits and to the human world as well, Niyari has very little knowledge of this motion. **'Goaran '(lit, Japanease for Gore Run, ゴアラン) When vanishing through the use of speed, Niyari uses the exerted pressure to not only push her, but also convert the pressure into blood; letting it cover wherever she previously was. The blood acts as a terrorific effect, and acts as a visual deterrent, impacting the view of the field. *'High Spiritual Pressure': Being strong enough to overpower several Adjuchas rank Arrancars, Niyari has never been a coward, and refuses to act as such, out sourcing and out manuevering her enemies. The color of her pressure a manevolent magnetta with a dark black outline. It seems to possess a Hollow-trait to it's feel, and Niyari has refused to tell anyone about this. And any she has told; she has chosen to also kill. *'Manipulative Influence': Zanpakuto Sangre Mancha '''(lit, Spanish for Blood Stain, 血の染み) is the Zanpakuto of Niyari, it's type being un-identified, Niyari has classified it was a Kido-type herself. Being focused towards control and horrorific reality, the form of the weapon being wielded as a pink hilted katana, featuring a double-edge. *Shikai: By stating the command, Niyari must give the command, Únete a los muertos, ''(lit, Spanish for Join The Dead, 死者を参加). When she states this command, her sword's shape changes dramatically, the dual-sides of the sword encroach over both sides of the handle, far outspanning the hilt itself, and devouring away the hand-guard, the sword's edge becoming the new protector of her hand. *'Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Niyari releases her Shikai, the power of the spiritual energy bursts open and is apparant in the way that Niyari also reveals more and more of her past self; the form she once had. Niyari can absorb a medium attack, and copy it, launching it back as if her own, this however is not done so more then once, and she can not launch a copied attack more then once, as it is not her own. This goes anywhere from Cero, to Kido, to Shikai techniques. *'Matanza de Onda': (lit, Spanish for Carnage Wave, 虐殺波) By conjuring corrupted fields of spiritual pressure, Niyari will transfer the the energy into blood, and pull it to her sword, giving it a red liquid covering. Niyari may then launch this attack off her sword in a deadly fashion, impacting a foe can result in heavy damage, as it's speed and brute force is high. This attack is similiar to the by-gone Tia Harribel's attack in her Resurreccion. *'Cementerio Agarre': (lit, Spanish for Graveyard Grasp, 墓地をつかみ) Whenever Niyari feels like it, she may stab her sword into the ground. When she does this, an impulse of chaotic spiritual pressure is exerted. A large radius is affected, and the side-effect is that grasping-arms will tear out of the ground to grab the foe and hold them in place, these hands being made of bone-to-flesh. Horrorific also, Niyari will not hold it back, and the grasp of the 'dead' is considerablly strong. *'Únete a Mí': (lit, Spanish for Join Me, 私に参加する) By creating strings from her soul connected to her own body, Niyari attaches these nearly invisible strings to her foe's soul as well. When attached, the soul's bodies are connected. All pain or healing is divided in between the two. And if one dies, so does the other. The other darker effect is that memories are conjoined, and can be seen at will. The strings can also be constricted to pull the foe to her, or hold them in place. Once the foe's body and her's make contact through the strings, Niyari can choose what to do with them at close range. A stronger soul can resist the latter attack. *'Devorando Calor': (lit, Spanish for Devouring Heat, 夢中に熱) Conjuring flames on her hands or sword, Niyari can shoot out jets of flame as a non-stop flow. Using it as a flame-thrower, she can melt down defenses or the hope of her enemies. The longer the flames strike a single target, the stronger the heat and power becomes, as it feeds off of resistance. *'Pesadilla Carnaval': (lit, Spanish for Nightmare Carnival, 悪夢のカーニバル) Niyari conjures a large amount of spiritual pressure around her, and manifests it into the components of dozens of human bodies. Having no soul or mind of their own, these bodies simply function as living-corpses, one thing in mind; to serve Niyari. The 'zombies' are fast enough to keep chase, but possess no Shunpo/Sonido of their own. Strong enough in hordes, a single one is not a threat on it's own. Horrorific, with no soul or life in the body, it can only be taken out if enough body-damage is dealt, or a lapse of the brain is commenced. Working similiar to 'mob fashion', the 'zombies' work well in numbers, and thrive to overwhelm and devour their enemy. *'Armadura de Hueso': (lit, Spanish for Bone Armor, ボーンアーマー) Niyari can use similiar aspects from her previous attacks, and use it for defensive uses. By distorting the energy, she can augument the energy into bone and marrow, then changing the bone's layers into steel properties, forming an elaborate defense. The bones also form a replica of her movements, and uses it's copy of her sword. Actions preformed by her are also used by the armor, and this aids in hybrid defense/offense. Albeit, the bones are not full-proof, and can easily be targeted through to hurt her. Damage to the bones will not affect her, and can be regenerated, but this costs additional pressure. Relationships Quotes Trivia References Category:Female Category:Hollow